Obscured Reality
by Maruken
Summary: Homunculi are soulless dolls brought into existence by the desires of humans. What if all that changed?
1. Default Chapter

Maruken: Hello peoples! I know my other story wasn't followed through, but this one will be! I SWEAR! Anyways, I wish you happy reading, and an annoying disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, nor will I ever. sigh Oh the cruelty of reality.

" Anyone know why Dante called us here?" Lust asked her 'companions'.

Gluttony turned his head to stare a Lust with a vacant, clueless expression. She looked around, her gaze settling Sloth, who shook her head. Wrath looked from Sloth to Lust then back to Sloth, it was safe to conclude that the young Sin didn't have a clue either. Pride reacted the same as Sloth, as did Greed only he added a little chuckle and wink in Lust's direction. Lust slightly blanched at Greed's unwanted flirtation.

"Who the hell cares? We'll probably just be given another mission. I just hope she hurries up, this is boring." Envy punctuated his opinion with a scowl.Lust sighed and leaned against the wall closing her eyes. Envy did have a point, this WAS boring. However, no sooner had she closed her eyes than Dante walked into the room.

"Now listen well, I am about to give you a very serious mission based on some startling news." This seemed to catch most of the Sins' attentions, excluding Sloth's and Envy's and partially Greed's.

"It has recently been discovered that beyond the Gate is another world and that this world has had a tremendous fluctuation. Time has been thrown completely off course sending this other world into the future." Dante paused to let this information sink into their heads. Now Envy was listening intently and Wrath was shaking at the mere mentioning of the Gate.

"In this world exist certain people who posess the greatest possibility of becoming sucessfully created homunculi. Your mission is to locate, retrieve, kill, then raise them. Understood?"

"How do we find them?" Lust asked skeptically.

"When one of you gets close to one of them you will feel an invisible reaction occur between the two of you. The other will probably feel this as well. You can check to make sure this is the correct person by alchemizing them with a special array I have created specifically for this task. If they are indeed one of these certain people an oroborous will appear upon them in the same place it would appear on any of you." Dante showed them a picture of this new array whick looked startlingly similar to the sealing/death array that appeared when homunculi stood before some part of themselves. Only in the center was an oroborous instead of the usual symbol.

"Wait here while I open the Gate." She instructed while walking back to her room to get the key ingredient in opening the Gate. Soon a baby's crying filled the air and the Gate appeared. Wrath was desperately clutching his ears and trembling uncontrollably while Sloth held him close in an affectionately protective embrace. One by one the Sins disappeared through the Gate.

Greed was the first to awaken, he lazily moved his head from side to side trying to forget the awful trip through the golden rays, the thousands of anomous hands clutching at him, grasping him, wrapping themselves around him. He shuddered and vigorously shook his head.

"Where are we?" Wrath asked still held by Sloth who had not let go the entire time.

"In the other world, where else brat?" Envy snapped as he stood up and looked around.

What he saw astouded him. Hundereds of buildings, strange tall thin silver structures that had wires or some kind of wire like material hanging off them connecting that structure to another indentical structure. Huge bridges hung over a large body of water held up by gigantic pillars. Thousands of different cars that looked similar but not the same as the ones in his world driving along strips of black.

He inhaled a large breath of air only to gag on it.

What the hell was THAT! He thought while trying to breathe in the strange atmosphere and not choke himself with it. He crinkled his nose in disgust and snorted. Envy turned around to look at how the others were faring. Lust and Sloth had both crinkled their noses as well while Pride and Greed looked slightly bewildered. Gluttony appeared to be, well, EATING or at least attempting to eat the air. Lust turned to stare quizically at Gluttony when she heard biting noises. Wrath blinked repeatedly and sneezed attracting Sloth's attention.

Once the initial shock had worn off they began to wander down the grassy green hill they had awoken upon. They walked until they came upon a massive structure with the word 'school' written upon it. Interested, Lust began to walk up the stairs that lead to the entrance of the 'school'. The others saw nothing better to do and followed her.

"You'd better to stop slobbering all over everything or else people will get suspicious, or at least creeped out. In fact, stay with Lust OUTSIDE of the 'school'." Envy ordered.

Lust heard Envy's order and muttered something under her breath about what an ass the eldest was. After all, going into the 'school' was HER idea. Still she turned around and escorted Gluttony away from the 'school' and into a less conspicuous place, which was kind of hard considering how ROUND Gluttony was.

However the others continued onward till they entered the 'school'. What they saw were hundreds of people walking around, sitting on stone benches, and standing beneath protuding roofs. They earned a couple of looks but nothing more really. Their wanderings led them to a portable salmon colored room that had a brownish interior which Greed snorted at in disgust.

Inside were two girls, one with long brown hair that had a violet gleam to it that was held back by a flowered headband, and one with short dirty blonde hair that curled around her face and rested on her shoulders. The brunette was about one foot taller than the blonde and when she turned her attention from the blonde she was currently squeezing the life out of to the little troupe in the doorway they saw her hazel green eyes. The blonde promptly got up off the floor and turned her blue eyes over to them as well.

All of the homunculi felt something when they walked into the room and could easily guess that these two girls were part of their objective. Sure enough, as they began to walk towards the two the feeling intensified. Envy stopped suddenly and turned to Greed and Sloth.

"Find the others and lock the door on your way out. If you do anything stupid Sloth will report you. Get going." He whispered to the both of them. Greed tched, shrugged and left with Sloth, but not before closing the blinds and locking the door. And looking at his female companion's rear end way too much, who just rolled her eyes. Once they left Envy turned his attention back to the girls and sauntered right up to the short haired, blued eye one. While Wrath, who was currently 'motherless' sullenly trudged over to the long haired one. However with one square kick to the butt and a firm reminding of why they were here from Pride he quickly bounded over and crawled onto the hazel green eyed girl's lap while staring at her with huge puppy eyes, completely distracting her from her friend.

"Hey, aren't you cute. Wanna come with me?" Envy seductivly inquired which had just the opposite effect of that which he wanted. The girl blushed, then looked at him like he was insane.

"Well?" He asked again. This time the girl found her voice.

"N..no." She stuttered in a low voice while attempting to back away.

"What a shame! Why not? Would you feel better if you knew my name or something?"

"I don't..w..want to go ANYWHERE with someone I..I..I don't even know."

Envy rolled his eyes and began to wrap his arm around her waist in a sneaky way so she didn't notice it. He decided outright, blunt innuedo wasn't going to work so he tried a different, subtler approach.

"My name is Envy, and yours is?" Said technique appeared to be working since she wasn't nearly as frazzled as before, now she was more skeptical.

" Ryuu. Why?" She ventured carefully.

"Just wanted to know. So, what are you doing here?" Almost there.

"What do you mean?" Ryuu asked tilting her head a bit.

"Why aren't you outside?" Just a little more, gotcha!

Ryuu was too confused to notice him subtly leaning against the desk more and more or the way his arm was snaking itself around her. So she was caught completely off guard when he clutched her then quickly turned her around so that her back was pressed firmly to his chest. He wrapped one arm aroud her waist, pining her arms in the process. The other arm wound it's way around her neck, holding her in a lethal lock.

" RYUU!" The other girl shouted, scrambling to get up, knocking Wrath off. "You get your filthy hands OFF HER!" She yelled in a fury, trying to get to her friend only to be tripped by Wrath and caught by Pride in the same lock Envy was using on Ryuu.

"Let go of me!" Ryuu screamed, struggling to get free from the crazy nutcase holding her.

"Now now we'll have none of THAT, now will we?" Envy maliciously snickered tightening his hold on her, strangling her till she stopped struggling and began to make choking noises.

"Leave her ALONE!" Her friend screamed as she flailed helplessly about in the grip of the incredibly strong homunculous.

"You'd best stop that or i'll do the same to you." Pride warned, but the girl ignored him and began screeching vulgar profanities at them as well.

Pride didn't take it well and began to strangle her in the same fashion as Envy had till the desired goals were achieved. Once both girls were silent and still the homunculi began to talk amongst themselves.

"We've got them, now what?" Wrath asked impatiently.

"We check to make sure they're the right ones. Envy, you have the array, right?"

"Yeah, Dante gave it to me right before she left. Lets get to work carving it."And with that, the homunculi began to engrave the array into the floor. By homunculi they meant homunculous A.K.A Wrath.

"Carpet, eck. Why couldn't it have been dirt? And why didn't we bring Lust?" Wrath complained as he went about his work while the others watched.

"Shut up and work kid." Envy ordered while yawning.

"I'm not a KID! Or a BRAT! And I AM working!" Wrath shot back.

"Tch, whatever you say, bratty kid." Envy retorted lazily.

Wrath just fumed this time, he knew he couldn't win with Envy. In fact they had spoken those exact same words many times before and it always ended the same, him losing humiliatingly. The only time he even stood a chance was when Sloth was there because she didn't approve of Envy picking on him, but when that happened Envy would just walk off, declaring it a 'waste of his time'.

By the time Wrath was done with his 'reminiscing' he had finished the array. Envy gave a low whistle of approval, right before roughly shoving Ryuu into the array. Before she could get out Wrath intiated the alchemization and a bright blue light appeared from within the intricate slashes in the carpet creating many bright blue walls of light that effectively held Ryuu within.

"RYUU! Ryuu! Ryuu...Ryuu... RYYUUUUUU!" The girl screeched terrified for her friend, tears gathering at the rims of her eyelids.

Envy just watched the girl within whirl around with pure, raw, fear apparent in her wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in terror and incredulity as she stumbled around. Finally the blue walls began to fade leaving a trembling girl in the center. Envy sauntered over to her and ripped her coat off while gripping her arm so she couldn't escape. Upon seeing another layer he tore that off too. By now the girl's friend was too hoarse and too shocked to yell anymore, all she could do was watch as some strange man ripped her friend's clothes off.

When Envy realized there was no symbol on her breasts he grabbed her tongue and yanked. Ryuu gave a undignified yelp and jerked forward. Seeing no symbol on her tongue either he checked her eyes, then her hands. He smirked then ripped off her jeans and still no symbol, he began to wonder if he was mistaken. However he lost his train of thought when Ryuu planted a well aim kick to his head. Just as she was scrambling to get the the hell away from Envy he remembered the last place he needed to look.

Deftly his hand shot out and grabbed her left ankle, wrenching her foot around. This caused Ryuu to lose her balance and fall face first onto the floor. A sickening crack could be heard as Envy viciously twisted Ryuu's ankle in a direction it wasn't meant to go. She let out a blood curdling screech of pure pain, whimpering in agony. He took off her shoe then her sock and inspected her foot and sure enough, on the ball of her foot was the oroborous.

"Wrath." Envy said before throwing her aside, right into a pile of desks. "Next." He ordered, not even glancing at Ryuu who was howling in pain. Before the brunette could process what was happening, she too was thrown into the array and was trapped just as her friend had been when Wrath began the alchemization again. She tried to run to Ryuu but was thrown back by the bright blue walls of light.

"Aundrea! Aundrea! AUNDREA!" Ryuu cried out tears streaking down her face, her vision blurred by them. Envy took great pleasure in seeing the noisy girl shut up for once. Once the aura died down Envy sauntered over the Aundrea.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Ryuu yelled helplessly from within the pile of bloodied desks.

"Pride, Wrath, make her shut up." Envy ordered as he stood in front of Aundrea, glancing at the two homunculi, but only Pride moved to obey, Wrath stood, trembling, eyes wide in horror of what Envy had done and _enjoyed_.

Without warning he grabbed her face and forcibly opened her eyelids wider. Finding no symbol he was about to search else where when Aundrea decided she had had enough. Her knee collided with his stomach and her fist with his face. For a moment he was stunned, but only for a moment, Ryuu could only watch in horror as he quickly retaliated by thrusting his middle finger into her right eye, then flipping her off with her own eyeball skewered on his fingernail.

Aundrea let out a blood curdling screech nearly identical to Ryuu's when Envy broke her ankle. At this Wrath blanched, doubling over incapacitated. Envy shrugged, sighed melodramatically and continued his search, despite the horrific wailing noises Aundrea was emitting. After finding nothing on her hands, he ripped off her shirt. Right above her left breast lay the oroborous. Envy smirked.

"Sloth." He said, his smirk widening to a sneer as he raised his hand which he began changing into that of Edward Elric's automail arm, complete with the blade. The next second he plunged it deep into her chest, shattering bone, tearing through muscle and ripping through nerve, tendon, and ligament alike, till it reached the heart and tore right that as well till it violently exited through a gruesome hole in her back. Blood bubbled up through her throat and gushed from her mouth, coating Envy in scarlet life.

"Au..Au...Aun...A...Aund...Audnr...Aundre...A..dre..a..Aundrea...AUNDREA! AUNDREA! AUNDREA! AUNDREA! AU..nd...r..e...a. Ryuu's screaming died down as Pride grabbed her neck and began to asphyixsiate her. She could feel the intense pressure build up, the sharp stinging pain increase, she could even feel the vertebrae in her neck crack, the disks of cartilage losening, the nerves tearing apart. She wanted to scream, screech, wail, anything, but she couldn't even utter an incoherent noise. Her vision became splotched with black and she could feel the acidic levels of her blood increase dramatically. She couldn't even attempt to stop him by clawing at the hands wrapped around her neck. Finally black engulfed her vision and she couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Quick! Before she completely dies, we need to create the Gate!" Envy shouted, completely having forgotten that they were trapt in a rather unpleasant situation if they failed to create the Gate which could only be done by a human.

He transformed into Lust and used her nails, which were more like claws, to carve the needed array into the barely alive Ryuu's stomach. Pride ran over to the still incapacitated Wrath.

"Wrath! Wrath! Wake up!" He shouted, shaking the unconscious Sin back into consciousness.

As Wrath's eyes fluttered open, Pride began to explain what happened and Wrath understood immediatly what needed to be done. He hurried over to Ryuu and used the alchemic array to summon the Gate. Pride gathered up Aundrea and Envy picked up Ryuu and they ran through to their world, leaving Wrath behind to bring the other remaining homunculi through the rapidly disappearing Gate.

Maruken: I am SOOOOOO sorry about the format! I tried but sadly all my comp has is notepad so the formatting died, damn and notepad.

Next update will be like this one sadly but the one after that WILL BE FORMATTED!

OH! And if I get one review, I'll update! I already have the next chapter written and don't worry about the OCs, they won't eat up the main time and they won't have allthe guys falling over them like rabid dogs in heat. Sorry for the lewd description. If ANY guys for that matter, except in a few circumstances and there won't actually BE anything REAL between them anyways.

Toodles!

Sincerely twisted, Maruken


	2. Petty Grievances

Maruken: I HAVE REVIEWS! Hello again! Yada yada yada and all that jazz. Time for another weekly installment of… Obscured Reality! At least it WILL be weekly if people start reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA….. what a shame.

Sloth and Greed wandered around the 'school' searching for any feeling that might lead them to another like those two girls they left with the others. Suddenly Greed stopped and turned in a different direction. Sloth stared him for a moment.

"Come on Greed, let's keep searching." Still, Greed didn't move.

"Let's go." She ordered, but Greed didn't move an inch.

" I feel something, I'm gonna go after it." He informed then made a mad dash into the crowds. Sloth didn't feel anything and assumed Greed was lying, trying to get away from her and have a legit reason so he wouldn't get in trouble and he could go and flirt or do whatever it was he did.

"I'm going to report you for this!" She yelled after him, not caring if he heard.

However Greed DID hear her and was about to go back but she was gone in the crowds. He looked around for her but still saw no sign of her. He began to get worried, sealing might be becoming more of a possibility to control him. He shivered as he remember his imprisonment and silently vowed never to back again. He could only hoped that they wouldn't resort to such extremes. Shaking his head to rid it of such thoughts he centered his focus instead on the search. But this time he truly DID come upon the feeling, he decided to follow it and it lead him to a young girl with waist long blonde hair and blue eyes, clothed entirely in black. She was alone so he figured this was a good a time as any.

"Hey, could you come with me for a second?" He asked, winking at her. She raised her lip in response, showing her canine tooth, a very primal gesture. He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then, what's your name?" Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Who wants to know?" She asked in a fairly deep voice

"Come with me and you'll find out."

"Second thought, I don't care." And with that she walked away.

"Wait! I'll tell you my name right now if you stay." She turned around and raised her eyebrow again in a look of skeptiscism.

"It's Greed. What's yours?"

"Kara."

"What a nice name. Fitting of such a beauty." He tried again to flirt with her.

"If you pull that shit on me, I'm leaving." She warned, glaring at him in disdain.

"Okay, okay," He put up in hands in a gesture of surrender." But seriously I believe you have something very few people have. And it's something I'm looking for." He didn't mean for it to come out that cheesy, but it did.

Again, the look of skeptiscism."What is it that you're looking for."

"A symbol actually, it's supposed to appear on your eye, breast, hand, tongue, thigh, or foot. But it will only appear when under a certain, ceremony." Was she humoring him, or was she interested?

"Ceremony, riiiight. Okay, what's this ceremony?" Greed began to think she was slightly interested.

"Do you know alchemy?" He asked.

"No, do you?"

"No, but I know someone who does. We need to go there for the ceremony to take place."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are." He chuckled under his breath and quickly knocked her out with a good punch to the head. He picked her up and ran back to the portable room, where he found Sloth waiting, with Wrath on her lap. She looked at him in amazement.

"You actually DID feel something."

"Yes," He smirked." I did, you should believe me next time. Because of me we found another." He added, rubbing it in.

"And because of me, we found four more."

Greed twitched.

"Anyways, now that your here we can go back." Wrath stated grabbing Kara from Greed's grasp, trying to remember the correct array.

Within minutes Wrath had crudely carved the same array into Kara as Envy had into Ryuu. As soon as Wrath began the alchemy the Gate appeared. Greed ran through the Gate with Kara slung over his shoulder, quickly followed by Sloth carrying a terrified Wrath.

"Took you long enough. What the hell did you do, flirt with the entire female population?" Envy sneered from his current spot on the wall.

"Hey, I brought back another, be grateful at least." Greed retorted with an air of annoyance.

"Envy grateful, that's a good one." Lust snorted.

"Just put her next to the others in that corner over there." Pride pointed to a corner with six bodies stacked upon each other haphazardously. Greed walked over and dumped Kara on top of the grotesque pile. Suddenly, she began to stir.

"Ungh, wha happm?" She mumbled trying to sit up only to fall further backwards because of the lumps she awoke upon. Kara turned her head down to look at what was keeping her from retaining her balance. The last thing she expecting to see were the bodies of her two friends, amongst a couple others. Gasping in horror, she immediantly rolled off them and took Audrea's mutilated head into her hands, caressing the pale clammy skin. Tears fell from her eyes, clouding her vision, falling onto the deceased body of her dear companion.

Slowly she lowered Aundrea and held Ryuu. More tears fell in a torrent of sorrow, her throat constricting, her breathing increasing to hyperventilation. She hiccupped several times and gathered their bodies into an affection embrace, burying her face into them, muffling the sobs that violently shook her body.

"You didn't KILL HER!" Envy shouted at Greed in surprise and anger.

"We wer'nt SUPPOSED to! Dante said locate, retrieve, THEN kill!" Greed shot back heatedly. Envy blinked then grinned sheepishly.

"Oh well, who cares?" Quickly changing the subject he brought up who the girl was.

"What's her name? Who is she?"

"Her name's Kara and I haven't found out yet."

"Lust! Carve the array and let's see who she is." Envy ordered. Lust reluctantly extended her nails and began to embed them into the floor. In a matter of minutes she finished, jumping back to admire her work.

Quietly Sloth snuck behind the weeping girl and wrapped her watery arms around her, pulling her away from the corpses.

"NO! Aundrea! Ryuu! LET ME GO! STOP! PUT ME DOWN! ANDREA! RYUUUUU!" Screeched the hysteric girl, desperately kicking and struggling to escape. However her struggles were in vain, Sloth held tight her grasp and set her down in the center of the array, before swiftly leaping away.

"The girl could only see her friends through the obscurity of a wall of bright blue light. She pounded on the wall with her fists and was thrown back, but she just got back up and tried again, and again. Finally the light died down and she ran to her friends, tripping over her own feet, her hands wildy trying to grasp anything to pull her back up again.

However, her hands did latch onto something and that something was covered in blood. She looked up straight into cold, cruel, eyes of violet, Envy smirked at her and raised a eyebrow. She immediantly retracted her hand and stared at the crimson coating it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered the possibility that the blood covering him was that of her friends, signaling him as their murderer, their butcherer.

All rational thought fled her mind and she lunged at him in an animalistic fury, blindly clawing and biting. He deftly evaded her and ripped of her shirt, but she was too enraged to care. He spied a flash of red just before getting assailed by the balistic girl in a barrage of teeth and nails.

"SLOTH!" He yelled jumping away quickly, missing most of the attack save a few scratches on his chest and neck. Nothing enough to actually draw blood. The water homunculi held the girl down and Envy walked up to her scowling, kicking her for spite. She tried furiously to bite him.

"Lust." He stated before crushing her skull with his fist. Kara didn't even have time to register the pain, to scream. He shook off the the blood and and picked off the chunks of pinkish muscle that used to function as her brain.

"Thick-headed." He remarked with a chuckle as he kicked her body into the same corner as her friends' lifeless husks, as well as the four others'.

"Now we can go and get the special ingrediants from Dante for the human transmutation." Lust said, then walked out to go find Dante, the others followed close behind.

Maruken: THANK YOU! You shall never be forgotten! Both of you! bursts into tears of happinessThat's all for now, but again comes the time of doom………the number of reviews I must receive to update! MWUAHAHaaaaaa……….

It's been raised, now it's not one but, THREE! That's right three! Betcha thought I was gonna say two, but I feel greedy right now.

Please?


	3. Creation

Maruken: Sorry if they acted like Mary Sues, I just tried to make them act like real people and if you saw your friend die before your eyes, what would you do? Anyways, no more screaming. The girls are only there as somewhat of an experiment on my part, and a catalyst.

The experiment because I wanted to create homuculi, try to see if I could write them from beginning to end in my own style. I greatly admire the concept of homunculi so i'm trying imitation, the highest form of flattery. My friends also seemed to fit the bill quite nicely, so these people aren't Mary Sues, they're REAL. And one is going to be helping me coauthor this story.

A catalyst because they're going to help put the original homunculi in positions that will help them to "develop" more. If that made any sense. Maybe make Sloth truely understand Wrath, maybe make Wrath grow up, mature more. Give the Ed-tachi some insight on homunculi. You know, a catalyst.

PLUS, none of the homunculi are falling head over heals for the girls are they? NO, my idea was that Envy viewed humas as easily manipulated and has observed what is the best way to get girls to do something or at least trick them. And that technique was flattery and seduction. Look around school and you'll see the same thing happening ALL the time. Greed is just Greed. He's attracted by anything with a bust and semi thin waist. I made him flirt, or at least TRY to flirt with Lust and Sloth. He still finds them MUCH more appealing than the girls.

But thank you for giving insight on how people veiw my characters. And sadly yes, my friend screams a LOT. No offense Aundrea. And maybe I could have toned Ryuu's screaming down, and Kara's. But she DID see her friends' dead corpses.

Sorry about that ranting, I kinda got carried away. I just REALLY think my friends don't deserve to be called mary sues. Oh well, onto the story, and another thing SCREW REVIEW PLEAS! I'm just going to write this story for fun, you ca read if you wat I greatly appriciate reviews. But i'm not going to need a certain amount to write another chapter. I wa being to greedy anyways.

And sorry I didn't add or put the other homunculi in depth, I'm not that good of a writer, to many characters are hard to keep track of.

Now I'm done.

The rooms were large and dark, connected by a series of dimly lit hallways. The seven homunculi trudged through a narrow hallway, each carrying a large pot filled with many different ingredients. Dante in the lead, instructing them which way to go, which path to follow and so forth.

However Wrath being so small and the pot he was clutching being so big, he had a hard time keeping up with the rest. Every now and then the pot would slip from his grasp and he'd have to stop to get a better hold. Sloth noticed this and slowed down to keep her surrogate son company.

Pride noticed this as well and walked over to them. He stooped over and picked up Wrath's pot and carefully balanced it on his shoulder. He then did the same with his own pot and began to walk at a brisk pace to catch up with the others.

"Why did you do that?" Sloth asked after she had caught up with him.

"Because he looked like he was having trouble." Pride answered with a shrug, careful of the two pots.

Sloth looked at him skeptically but decided to drop the subject. Envy turned around and snorted at her.

"Who cares WHY he did, at least the brat isn't being a hinderance any longer." He snorted again and turned back aroud.

Sloth mumbled under her breath about he was just a kid and how Envy shouldn't be so cruel to him.

Envy either didn't hear or didn't care because he paid her no mind. Suddenly, Dante stopped.

"Envy, this is your room, inside are an alchemist and an array. Put the ingredients into the center of the array and the alchemist will do the rest. Everyone else come with me."

Said homunculous hefted the pot onto his shoulder like Pride and twisted the blackened door knob. Sure enough, there was an array and an alchemist inside, just as Dante had said. He closed the door after he got inside.

Soo enough Dante stopped infront of another identical door and told Greed the same thing before leaving with the others. This happened five more times, until every homunculous had been assigned a room.

Wrath was the last homunculous assigned a room. After he had gotten a good look around and got a good idea of what was to happen he put the pot ito the center of the array and stepped back. The trembling alchemist clumsily ran a small blade down his finger and hesitantly extended it over the pot and watched as the blood soaked into the ingredients.

"Oh dear god, please let it be over soon, I don't want to die." The alchemist prayed, which earned him a befuddled look from Wrath.

Abruptly, the alchemist smashed his hands down on the ground, eyes closed tightly, tears running down his face. A golden light enveloped the room as it spun around the array like tornado. Then the gold turned to black and purple. Faster and faster this now dark tornado spun, whipping Wrath's hair behind him. Slitted lavender eyes widened in shock and the little homunculous plastered himself against the wall, desperately wishing for his mommy.

A scream sliced through the whirling torrent of black and purple, Wrath tried in vain to close his eyes but couldn't. His attention was fixed on the alchemist, who's body had begun to disappear. Terro overwhelmed him as he was suddenly standing in front of the Gate, watching it open, watching hundered upon thousands of little hands shoot out from the black abyss, watching as the frantic alchemist was dragged into it's depths. Watching the thousands of lavender eyes that were watching_ him._

Finally, Wrath couldn't take it any longer. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, wailing, tears falling like rivers. He burried his head in his knees, muffling his uncontrollable sobs. After the lights died down and the Gate was gone he heard a mewling noise. It was very small, nearly in audiable. It caused Wrath to swallow the lump of fear in throat and peek out from behind his knees. The sight rendered him speechless.

The pot was now gone and in it's place a lump of flesh, bones, blood, skin, organs, and hair. The hideous thing continued to mewl somehow and began to shudder. Wrath jumped to his feet, staring at the thing in disgust, frantically searching for the door. He finally found it and with a great burst of speed ran over, hand extended. His nimble fingers grasped the doorknob in a death grip and quickly twisted. Once outside he slammed the door shut and clumsily backed into the opposite wall, quivering.

"Hey runt, where's your homunculous?" Wrath turned to look at Envy who was striding towards him, holding something in his arms. Upon closer inspection it looked to be exactly the same thing Wrath had run out of the room in fear of. He began to slid along the wall, trying to get away from it.

"What the hell? You afraid or something?" Envy followed Wrath's line of view til he was staring at the homunculous in his arms.

"This is what you're afraid of? It's just a 'newborn' homunculous, most of us start out this way. Now get your ass back in there, you're going to be taking care of that thing til it can take care of itself." And with that Envy grabbed Wrath by the collar of his shirt, opened the door and threw the small Sin back in. With a dramatic eyeroll he closed the door and walked away.

Wrath was immediantly back on his feet and was about to run to the door but suddenly stopped. He began to think about all the times he'd run away, what it had gotten him. He stared at the floor and a new train of thought entered his mind. Envy had done it, if he could prove himself to Envy maybe he would gain some respect, maybe even affection.

This was an often frequented path in the homunculous' mind. He'd tried many times in the past to prove himself to the others, but mostly to Envy. Envy was the one who could do anything, he was the best fighter, the most sadistic, but more importantly the one who had opened his eyes to what he truely was. He was somewhat of a father to Wrath, in a very deranged sense of the word.

So he gathered his courage and slowled turned to look at the pile of human remains still mewling pitiously. He steeled himself and slowly began his descent towards it. Gulping, he picked it up, eyes shut. One violet eye opened cautiously and then the other. The sight was repulsive but Envy's words kept running through his head. _"...most of us start out this way."_

Keeping that in mind he shakily pressed the thing to his chest and opened the door. Envy had gone that direction, didn't he? Wrath thought about it and concluded he had, so he walked that way as well. After many stops to get a better grip on the mess of organs that kept slipping he finally found the exit.

From the exit he knew where the rest of the homunculi would probably be, unless they got lost. So he headed over to that place, the place where Dante held all her meetings. Sure enough, as soon as he entered the room, all the homunculi were there. He looked at all their expressions to find out if any of them were disgusted or fearful.

Sloth looked a little queasy, Pride appeared slightly disgusted, Lust looked curious for some reason, Envy didn't care, Greed looked disturbed and disgusted, and lastly Gluttony looked freaked out.

He's eaten worse looking things I bet, Wrath thought.

"Now! Since all of you have arrived with your homunculi, time to see which survived." Dante walked over to Envy and peered at the bundle of grotesque creature, it appeared going through seizures.

"Throw it away, it will die soon." She said while walking over to another homunculi. Envy looked down at it and felt a very small pang of remorse for the convulsing creature.

"Pride, yours seems fine. As does yours Wrath. Now Sloth let's see...Ah! it looks fine. Next Lust, yours is fine as well. Gluttony, yours is doing well, Greed be careful, it doesn't look to well." After she finished the rather cruel inspection she resumed her position.

"Now for then next step. You are to feed these creatures 5 stone pieces every week. This is important, don't forget it!" She threw them all a warning glare and handed out a bag of philosopher stones to each homunculi, she gave Gluttony's to Lust for her to keep track of for Gluttony as a precaution.

"Overall, this has been remarkably successful. Remember, these are your creatures to raise, be carefull! One's already dying we don't need another." And with that she shooed all the homunculi back into their rooms.

Maruken: Hello again. Chapter 4 will be up next week, possibly sooner!


	4. Wrath of New

Maruken: Hello again! Time for more, thank you to all who read and review. OH! And this takes place months after the last chapter.

Wrath stared at the humanoid being hungrily devouring it's monthly ration of philosopher stones. If one looked close enough they could tell that the creature had slightly feminine characteristics, for example it was really thin and had large hips, as well as a developing chest. However that was all one could tell, it still spoke through grating screeches and it's walk resembled that of a large gorilla.

Once done with her meal, she turned her gaze to Wrath, silently begging for more.

"No."

She snarled at him, which was followed by a series of variously pitched screeches. He returned her snarl with one of his own. She snorted and turned her to stare at the ground and sulked. She had long ago figured out through many repetions that going against one of the snake people was a bad idea, a _very_ bad idea.

She tried it once, the first time the snake child was stunned, looking about nervously. Then he abruptly leapt of his bed and ran out of the room. This strange reaction confused her, she had never seen a creature do such a thing, then again she never saw many creatures so maybe it was normal.

By the time she was done deducting said conclusion the snake child had returned, bringing with him another creature, much like himself. This confused her immensely since she knew there were huge differences between the two, but she had not been taught much inteligible language so she didn't know how to word or phrase exactly _what_ was different.

She wasn't very smart in that respect but she was a fast learner and a very keen observer. Her slitted violet eyes quickly pinpointed a couple key similarities between herself, the snake child, and this newcomer. One, they all had the same two things on their face, yet again, her lack of language hindered her thinking. One thing she _did_ know how to say, well actually think was oroborous. The snake, all three of them had the snake, but in different places.

However she was shaken from her train of thought by a rather sharp pain in her head, followed by a dull throbbing. She looked up with a shocked expression into two, what were they...eggs, oyes,...eyes! Her face went from shocked to thrilled in the blink of an eye. She clapped her hands together, earning her a bemused look from her assailant.

"Masochistic are you? This is going to be fun..." Envy sneered, mistaking her glee of remembrance of the word eyes for pleasure in the pain she supposedly felt.

"Do you understand the word no?" Envy asked. He would occasionally help out the other homunculi since he didn't have one himself. He could feel his trademark envy making itself known. But it began to die away as he remembered Pride's had died recently as had Gluttony's. Then again, Envy was somewhat amazed Gluttony's lived as long as it had.

Envy sighed." No means you shut up. When someone says NO you become quiet, QUIET means NO noise." The creature gave him a befuddled look.

"No." Wrath said.

She screeched which to her meant the equivilant of what.

Suddenly pain exploded throughout her body as she was mercilessly beat by the older snake person. By the time he was done she was lying in a heap on the floor, screeching and howling in agony, writhing.

"No." Wrath said again. The creature bit her lip to stop her pitious wailing.

Envy smirked and walked out the door, Wrath at his heels slightly startled by the screaming.

She shook her head to rid it of the vivid flashback, that had been months ago. A small smile slid across her lips as she thought about how much her vocabulary had expanded within that period of time. She could feel herself swell with happiness.

She had a fairly simple life, eat red stones called pliosaphir, pliosahper, philosoper, that one sounded right, philosopher stones, sleep, walk around the room she was confined to, observe the snake child, learn, and think. The last two had become somewhat of a hobby to her, occasionally Wrath the snake child, would teach her something, but he typically became fed up with her slow learning. So Dante the wierd smelling lady would teach her in Wrath's stead, much more frequently to.

However the flashback had exhausted her so she trudged over to a corner, curled up in a ball and was quickly fast asleep.

Maruken: Sorry if this chapter was confusing, ask me any questions you have and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review! And in your review, would you be kind enough to tell me if any of my characters are mary sues?


	5. Sloth of New

Maruken: I'm back and on a roll! 2 chapters, relatively short ones, but none the less 2 chapters!

Sloth looked down on her sleeping _child_ and tucked her bangs behind her ear. The_ child_ made soft murmurs of comfort and snuggled closer to Sloth. The _child_ actually looked like more of a teenager than a kid. It was decidedly female, the very developed breasts and wide hips made sure of that. She was about as tall as Sloth when she stood at full height, maybe even taller.

The water homunculous began to silently reminisce, memories of her 2nd child whom she foundly named Lethe flooded her mind. She began to recall Lethe's traits, her personality. Happy came to mind but was quickly followed by brooding. Yes, Lethe was always happy on the outside, even in anger she felt happiness radiate from her. In fact, the happiness was contagious, often Sloth found herself smiling for no apparent reason at all.

However, mostly during the night, that abounding happiness seemed to fade into something darker. At times her face would scrunch up and she'd turn to face the wall, seeking solitude in a corner. During these times Sloth would try to comfort her, find out if anything was wrong. The first time Lethe batted Sloth's hand away and huddled into herself. Sloth was confused and felt helpless, and if there were two things Sloth hated the most, those two emotions were it.

She spun around and walked out the door, leaving Lethe alone. That time she ran into Pride and he asked what was wrong. She confessed and Pride accompanied her back to her room and confronted Lethe, who was still brooding in a corner. Lethe was shocked there was another person in the room, typically she only saw Sloth and occasionally Wrath, her mother's first child. But this was most certainly not Wrath, somehow the idea of bringing a complete stranger into her _house _angered her, it made her feel_ betrayed_ in a way.

Lethe expressed her anger in a flurry of attacks, clawing and screaming at anyone who came close to her. Pride finally got irritated with Lethe's defiance and grabbed her by the throat, which terrified the homunculous. She began sobbing and wailing, futiley flailing about in the grip of the older homunculous until a sickening crack was heard and Lethe's head fell, her neck bending at an impossible angle. Sloth's immediant reaction was one of terror, then motherly protection.

She scooped her 'dead' child up and petted her hair, whispering soft comforts. Pride looked at the display of affection, vaguely reminded of how his wife pampered their son. Presently he was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of harsh breathing. He looked back to the pair and saw Lethe clinging and sobbing into Sloth.

He left, deciding that the two would probably want to be alone. At least it fixed Sloth's immediant problem.

Little did Sloth know, but Lethe was having the same terrifying flashback, only from a different point of view.

That night Lethe was plagued by a sudden rush of emotions. She had been thinking about her mother but was instantly bombarded by feelings of dislike, even feelings reminiscent of hatred and fury.

Lethe found this strange because her mother was always nice to her, except in a few instances. She tried to understand, even justify her emotions, but to no avail. They wouldn't leave, nor did they make any sense.

Sighing, she gave up on her emotions and silently let them run wild. When she felt a hand of her shoulder she instictively whirled around to see who it belonged to. When she came face to face with Sloth, her emotions took over. She batted the hand away and turned back to her corner, hunching over to make herself less visible.

Her acute hearing picked up footsteps and the sound of an opening door, then a closing door. This lead her to the conculsion that Sloth left the room. After deciding that, she went back to wallowing in her emotions. Several minutes later Sloth returned, but she brought a stranger with her.

Who was this man? Why was he here? How DARE mother bring a stranger into _my_ house! Lethe began to fume more and more as her train of thought traveled further down this path.

When this man squatted down next to her and reach out a hand, rage consumed her. She viciously attacked like a ravenous animal, till the man drew it back. She was to caught up in her fury to notice the strange gleam in the man's eye or the way his features contourted ever so slightly to express irritation and annoyance.

The only thing she did notice was the sudden pain gathering at her windpipe and shooting down her spin. The horrific sensations sent her into hysterics until an explosion of pain occured in her neck and consumed her entire being. She blacked out and awoke within her mother's embrace. All unknown hostility towards her mother fled her mind and she clung to Sloth in a vice like grip, pouring her fear out in tears.

Unconsciously the flashback made her squirm a bit and attracted Sloth's attention.

"Ssshhhhhh. It's okay." She whispered consolingly into Lethe's ear. The whispering seemed to achieve the desired effect and Lethe settled down again, resuming a peaceful sleep.

It appeared that over time Sloth developed a bond with Lethe exactly like the one she and Wrath shared. What was even more interesting was the relationship between Lethe and Wrath.

At first Wrath became insanely jealous and threatened Lethe at every chance he got. This invoked anger from the girl and she slapped him. This angered Wrath who attempted to choke her, this only enraged Lethe more and she punched him and that eventually led to a full fledged fight.

Over time however, the two began to see eye to eye and a tacit agreement of some sort was created. From then on, little true agression came from either of them and when it did appear, it was never aimed at each other. Wrath even began to think of Lethe as an older sister when she became more humanoid and at times when Sloth couldn't be found he ran to Lethe for comfort.

Maruken: From what I've read on greek mythology, Lethe is the river of forgetfulness. I can't very well call the new homunculous Sloth now can I? If you keep reading you'll find out the two other's names.

Thank you for reading! Please review.

P.S. That means you Emily


	6. Lust of New

Maruken: Hi! New chapter and without further ado, here it is! 

Disclamier: I don't own, but I've got a plan, a plan that could go far...

Lust ambled on into her room after a day of tracking the somewhat elusive Fullmetal, expecting to resign the end of the day to relaxation, oh how wrong she was. The first sign something was wrong was the fact that something was missing, as well as someone.

"Temptation? Tem? Where are you?" She called out, searching for her missing charge.

No reply.

"Tem?" She peered around the large four poster bed, her eyes locking on the figure sitting cross-legged in a corner with one hand behind her back. It peered through it's long ebony emerald bangs, staring at Lust with slitted violet eyes, a sheepish grin spread across it's face.

"Temptation, what did you do?" She was answered by a low quizzical gutteral noise. However, she'd been around the new homunculous for so long, she could practically understand everything it said or implied.

"You know what you did. What's behind your back?"

The apparently female creature let out a throaty chuckle and hesitantly brought out what she had been hiding.

" I TOLD you not to mess with anything sharp, metal, or not yours. Do you know who this belongs to?"

"Errusssssst?"

"No, not me, try again."

"Drrragggggteeeee?"

"Not Dante either."

The creature, Tem, became silent lost in thought on whom the dagger belonged to.

"Envy Tem, that dagger belongs to Envy." Lust sighed, shaking her head making black locks fall everywhere, obscuring her vision.

Temptation's violet orbs widened then slanted, a deep growl began to resonate from her throat. Lust sighed again.

"You can try all you want, but you can't beat him. Use common sense, he has years, hell centuries on you, how can you compete with that?" The growling only increased.

"Fine, but you know he's going to want it back. In fact I believe he's supposed to come pick it up today actually."

Snarling began to accompany the growling. Suddenly the door opened and in the doorway stood Envy, waiting for his dagger to be returned. The feral noises ceased, replaced by a cocky sneer. She sashyed up to him and twirled the punctured blade around her fingers. Envy's eyes narrowed significantly.

"You damn pest, what the HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAGGER!"

She snorted and continued to smirk, eyeing him lazily.

"You damn BITCH! You broke my dagger!" Rage began to consume him. How DARE that wench break HIS dagger then have the GALL to show up in front of him and act so nonchalant about it!

She rolled her violet slitted puipls and snorted melodramatically.

Without warning he lunged at her but she anticipated that and quickly sidestepped it. But he recovered fast and sent a round house kick right to her head, flinging her into a dresser.

"My vanity." Lust moaned, but was ignored.

She caught herself and managed to spin around just in time to block another kick aimed at her head. Her leg lashed out and connected with his gut, sending him staggering backwards. A fist came flying at his head but he easily evaded it and sent a kick which connected with her side, sending her flying hip first into a wall. Tem was sure she heard something crack but was to enveloped in the fight to pay it any mind. But before she could get back up for another round Envy lodged his foot in her stomach and stomped down, HARD. Blood spurted from her mouth and she struggled to get free, however during said fight she'd forgotten about the dagger in her hand.He ruthlessly tore it from her grip and put it on a table top where it wouldn't get more damaged.

Deliberatly, he dug his nails into her wrists and pinned her to the floor.

"Pathetic. Utterly pathetic" He sneered at her and punched her in the face for good measure, then grabbed his broken dagger and walked out of the room mumbling something about morons and precious weaponry, slamming the door on his way out.

"Temptation, I TOLD you you wouldn't win, now look at you, covered in blood." She peered down at the fallen homunculous.

Tem shrugged her shoulders and snorted, shaking the blood of her chest, stood up and made a whining noise.

"NO, you NEED a shower, you're covered in blood and you haven't had a decent shower today."

Tem whined again.

"NOW."

This time Temptation trudged over to the bathroom.

"Stupid girl, foolish girl. Why does she persist on deliberatly angering Envy? Or Greed for that matter, when the idiot wanders in here? Maybe because she didn't like guys before she died? Or was it..." Lust nodded her head.

Yes, it had to be that. It was too much of a coincidence. Lust chuckled to herself.

"She's got the same problems I had." She whispered to herself, thinking back on how she acted.

"After all, temptation is a side-effect of lust."

Maruken: SORRY for the shortness of the latest three chapters. I just needed to get the new character intros out of the way, now the real fun begins. Fun full of manipulation, decit, trickery, treachery, rage, ignorance, angst, sorrow and a whole hell out of a lot of suffering and revalation. The psyche has never been so much fun.

Read and review and please, PLEASE, PLEASE I beg of you PLEASE tell me if they sound like Mary Sues!


	7. Aquaintances of New and Old

Maruken: Once again HELLO! Sorry this took so long, problems kept arising though that' not much of an excuse. I ASSURE you it will not happen again! If I'm even a DAY late I will ask my friend to beat me REPEATEDLY over the head, okay? So the next chapter will be coming out next Monday! 

AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I even got CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISICM! And my friend finally reviewed! Happy days happy days!

Disclamier: Of course I don't own FMA!

All the homunculi, new and old, were gathered in a large gradoise room, waiting for Dante to speak.

" As you all know, it has been nearly a year since your homunculi were created, now it is time for you to announce the names you have chosen for them. Lust, you go first."

All the homunculi turned their attention towards Lust and the homunculous she brought with her. The 'newbie's' eyes darted around the room, trying to take everything in. Her shoulders arched back and she slightly inclined her head, trying to give the impression that she was in complete control. Lust chuckled at this defensive pose and pushed her in front for everybody to see. Gluttony, standing beside Lust as well watched Tem deal with the others. He didn't mind Tem at all since both were often around Lust.

She no longer bore resemblance to a gorilla and appeared fully "human". Infact she had the same physique as when she was Kara, semi-slim waist, slightly large breasts, long somewhat slim legs and rather muscular arms and stomach. Nowhere NEAR as voluptuos as Lust or as serene as Sloth, then again they had the bodies of fully developed women and she appeared to be a teenager. Her black attire consisted of a rather low v-necked sleevless "half shirt" that clung to her upper torso, a short skirt that stopped half way down her thighs, gloves with the fingers cut halfway and toe-less and heel-less socks that went halfway up her lower legs. The scarlet oroborous lay between her breasts in the same exact spot as Lust's. Her ebony emerald tresses fell over her shoulder down to her lower back. Her bangs which were typically shoved behind her ears now acted like a barrier between her and these strange people by hanging in front of her face, coming down to a little below her chin. Her slitted violet orbs held intensity, suspicion, definance and a hint of mockery.

"This is Temptation." Was all Lust said as an introduction.

Envy snorted, "So that's what you're called, from my collection of mutilated weaponry I'd say you "inherited" Lust's ability to pierce metal."

Pride stepped up to greet Tem next. " I Pride welcome you Temptation." He was obviously a man of few words and a bit of an ego.

Greed quickly stepped up and looked at her body instead of her face. What a greeting, Tem thought disdainfully. She could have sworn she heard him say "Not as big but not lacking either." Her muscles tensed and she instinctively roundhoused him. However when her foot connected with his head he didn't go flying. Instead he was pushed back a few feet but he did stop looking at her body and now looked her in the eye. All he was met with was indignation, fury, and smugness. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled as he walked away. Lust quietly whispered into her charge's ear that the rude man was called Greed. Tem whispered back "I know."

Sloth rolled her eyes, walked up to a slightly fuming Tem, and smiled. "Welcome, I'm Sloth and this is Wrath and the two girls behind me are Loathe and Lithe." She doesn't seem bad at all, Tem concluded. Holding onto her hand was a small boy with untamed bluish-black hair and sharp teeth. I hope he's not like Greed Tem mentally moaned. Both girls smiled and one waved at her. This eased Tem's suspicion and she let her guard down and smiled back.

"Now Sloth." Dante's voice commanded.

Now all the attention turned towards Sloth and her little 'family' of four. The water homunculous gave a light tug on a rather tall girl's arm, signaling her to come. She did and was soon seperated from her 'family' and surronded by odd looking people. She quickly spun around looking for her mom and found her only a few feet away, calm and relaxed. The girl decided that if mom was okay with this, I should be too. Then a little voice popped into her head, are you so sure? it taunted. However she brushed away the doubts this little voice brought and held her head high like a proud stallion.

This girl wore another all black ensemble but instead of two pieces it was one. It was a sleeveless, curvaceous, haltertop dress that barely brushed the floor with it's hem. Her oroborous lay right above her left breast. Her shoes were elegant highheeled and resembled lace up sandals. She sported very large breasts, stood around 5,8,and had large swinging hips. Her black hair shimmered with gleams of plum purple and fell all the way down to her hips. She had no bangs and tucked stray locks away behind her ears. Her violet slitted orbs held a certain warmth but also suspicion and a hint of anxiety. As Aundrea she may have had very good people skills.

"Everyone, this is my daughter Lithe. Say hello Lithe."

"Hi." She said in a deep voice laced with tension.

Envy marched up to her and stared her straight in the eye. She returned the challenge with a glare of her own, accompanied with a low growl. He raised an eyebrow at that and smirked.

"Name's Envy, you'd do best to remember it. I'm also the eldest and whatever I say goes, got it?" She turned her head away from him in a gesture of refusal.

"Brat." He scowled and walked away.

Now Lust walked over to her.

"Hello, my name is Lust and please, don't take offense to what Envy said. He's incredibly hotheaded." Her words seem to be wrapped in silk which put Lithe on edge. She didn't know whether to trust such a smooth talker. Next, the girl beside her spoke.

"Hey, I'm Temptation, Tem for short. And this is Gluttony" She said, letting a bit of a smile slip. The short round man on the otherside of Lust mumbled something along the lines of hello and waddle off. Lithe felt the urge to recoil at the sight of the blob man.

All of a sudden, a big burly man stood in front of her. She already knew who he was so she let her guard down a bit and was able to relax.

"I believe we're already aquainted." Pride said and walked off to go stand by Sloth. Lithe had grown used to this ad no longer minded the close proximity he and her mom shared. However she shifted her violet gaze and saw Wrath pouting and snarling then being admonished by Loathe. Lithe felt a smile creep upon her lips as she thought of all it took for those two to get along.

From what Loathe had told her in the beginning she had been afraid of Wrath because he brought Envy and Envy hurt her a lot. But once in an act of who knows what, Loathe managed to stumble upon a crying Wrath. She comforted him and asked him what was wrong and he replied that Envy was mean to him. At the name Envy she flinched and slightly shrunk back. Wrath noticed the abscene of warmth and looked at her and saw they were close to the same. Besides the fact that they were both the supposed embodiment of the sin wrath they both shared the same problem. Wrath clung to her and buried his face in her clothes and she just barely heard a muffled "Sorry." She tilted her head to the side in confusion. Wrath looked up and saw her puzzled expression. "Sorry means I feel bad about all those times Envy beat you. No more, okay?" He explained and promised. Loathe's face light up in joy and she squeezed Wrath in a tight hug.

Eversince then the two had slowly grown closer together, also Loathe gained more self confidence and Wrath cut down on his dependence issues. I guess that bastard's good for something at least, Lithe thought a tad morbidly. She was snapped out of her reverie by the arrival of another person whom she guessed was the last homunculous bcause Sloth had told her there was seven of them, well ten if you count the new ones. Sadly the other four new homunculi didn't make it.

She was right, Greed was the last homunculous she was goig to meet, but she remembered him from Tem's introduction. Once again he looked at her breasts instead of her face. "Woah, those are big, but the waist needs to be slimmer." He lewdly commented. A slight blush alighted on her cheeks and she snarled and whacked him upside the head.

"Bastard!" She spat at him angrily.

He shook his head and sighed once more before trudging back into the crowd.

Once more Dante's voice echoed off the orantely decorated walls. "And lastly, Wrath."

Sloth walked Wrath up to the others and Loathe followed somewhat reluctantly. Then she let go of his hand and whispered a few encouragements into his ear. He nodded and turned to face the crowd and watched as she walked away. The girl stading next to him, Loathe had a different physique than the other two. She had large curved hips and a smaller chest and wore all black again but this time it was a three piece outfit. The first piece was a top that wrapped aroud her neck like a turtleneck and then branched off and went under her arms and clothed the entire length of her arms. Then came a simple tight-fitting dress that stopped a little above her knees and two slits that ran up to her thighs. Beneath those were black shorts that clung to her legs and stopped at midthigh. Her feet were adorned with black toe-less and heel-less socks that went up a little above her ankles. They couldn't see it but her oroborous was on the ball of her left foot. Her slightly wavy black hair had just a tint of dark blue and stopped at her shoulders in an inwards curl. Her bangs curled inwards as well, came down just above her eyes and parted in the middle. Her dark lavender gaze held apprehension modesty and shyness.

Once again, Envy was the first to greet her.

"You don't look like anything resembling or even hinting at wrath or loathing. Infact you look as though you would melt into a puddle." He sneered, jeering at her. His only response was a set jaw and a look of determination mixed in with the shyness.

"I'm sure you've already heard but my name is Envy, then again, you already know that." And with that, he spun on his heel and walked out of the room. He'd seen all the new homunculi and decided to retire to his room for the rest of the day. Maybe he could go and torment O chibi or at least scheme up ways to torment the pipsqueek.

Also, once again Lust stepped up to apologize for Envy's behavior. "I'm so sorry about that, he's just tempermental today. By the way, my name is Lust and I apologize for Greed's behavior in advance. Oh, and this is Gluttony, he doesn't say much." She patted Gluttony on the head.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Greed shouted from somewhere in the crowd. Most of the other homunculi rolled their eyes at this response.

Pride replaced Lust. "Hello young one, my name is Pride and I welcome you." How come he didn't call the others 'young one'? I don't look THAT young, Loathe silently fumed.

Suddenly a girl ran up and stood before Loathe. "My name's Tem as I'm sure everyone knows by now, just thought I'd say hi." Loathe blinked and shakily smiled. Then Tem ran back to Lust.

This was strange for Temptation, these two girls made her feel so relaxed and at ease. The strangest part about it was that she hadn't the faintest as to of why. Even stranger still, unbeknownst to her Loathe and Lithe felt close to the same way about her and each other.

All to quickly Greed was busy eying Loathe up and down. Ascarlet blush spread across her face like wildfire. "Cute, very cute." Was all he said. Loathe became so flustered she began to fidget nervously, until she couldn't stand it anymore. Her foot planted a vicious kick into his stomach and he nearly doubled over.

"I already know your name is Greed. Good bye." And she stomped away in a huff over to Sloth, Pride, Wrath, and Lithe. Three of which were fuming over Greed's antics. Sloth and Pride had taken to 'parenting' the other three homunculi.

"Now that that has been concluded training will begin tommorow and each of you will be assigned a room with the appropriate training materials. You may go now."

Slowly, all the homunculi filed out of the room and back into their respective quarters.

Maruken: Sorry, the top said Monday but it'll have to be Tuesday because I cut open my damn right middle finger and I use that to type so it hurt and I had to finish this on Tuesday. Hope this was long enough.

Sea monkeys, HAHAHAHAA! Good one.


	8. Ordeal of Morality

Maruken: I'm REALLY lazy, damn. I've decided to continue this experiment and I appear to have enough time. So let's get this show on the road!

&$($$$(&O((#$)()(&#$OU)(+)(+))(())(&)&($#$)

Loath's violet eyes widened as she stared at the vast training area. Rubble, boulders, and various items littered the broken earth. Timidly she began to walk towards it, her curiousity piqued. Suddenly she felt a rush of wind whirl past her and right into the debris. Loath quickly ran to catch up to her "brother" however, she ended up tripping on a coil of barb wire and getting herself entangled. Instinctively she began thrashing wildly and screeched for help. Wrath appeared on a boulder next to her and looked down upon his helpless "sister".

"You've gotta do it on you're own." He stated.

"Why! I can't do this on my own! I'm going to DIE!" The poor, tied up homunculous wailed.

"No you aren't, we don't die. We CAN'T die, it's impossible. Now, listen up, you have to find an alchemic array and when you find it, stand in the middle and wait. Got it?"

"Oh..oh..ok. We can't die?"

"Nope. See ya!" And with that he lept off the boulder, leaving her alone.

There's no sense in struggling anymore, it only gets me more tangled, she concluded, so it only seems logical to look at where it's got me. Her slitted eyes scanned her body and the hideous barbs wrapped around her left ankle and right thigh. She tried to move her legs to get a better look but a sharp stinging, almost ripping sensation tore through her leg. A thin coat of blood obscured the silver but she still managed to find it with her hands. Clumsily her fingers went to work trying to pry it out of her flesh and she managed to get it off her left ankle after about fifteen minutes.Now she could twist her body to get a better angle and this time she was able to rid her right thigh of the barb wire in only ten minutes.

Her legs were grotesquely displayed before her. The wire had constricted around her ankle and thigh, cutting off the circulation and the barbs had embedded themselves deeply into her muscle tissue, shredding several ligaments and nerves on their way out. Loath lay there panting, her blood soaking the cracked dirt. After a few minutes of recuperation she slowly got to her feet, wincing at the pain that had severly lessened. She stared in shock at how fast her legs had recovered and how the muscle and skin were healing but not leaving any marks. Once she got over her shock she finally went in search of this alchemic array.

She only knew a few things about alchemic arrays, they were dangerous, they were intricate, and they were the basis for alchemy. Dante had taught her all these things and she just didn't like alchemic arrays. She got a bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach every time she saw one, but she just chalked the feeling up to irrational and ignored it. This time she made sure to avoid the barbed wire on the ground by jumping from boulder to boulder and occasionally on dillapidated roof tops and over chain link fences.

"Good she made it. Hope she's not hurt too badly. I hope she doesn't hate me now."Wrath sighed from a pipe he was currently spying on Loath from.

When he saw her writhing on the floor he began to get scared, but he calmed down when she got her wits about her and began untangling herself. However, he was still scared that because he had indirectly caused her pain that she would hate him. Oh well, Mommy would be there for him, right? And with those dismal thoughts still in his head he ran after her.

After ten minutes of searching Loath began to get bored and started to pay more attention to the environment instead of her goal. She had never seen such a strange brown solid which easily crumbled beneath her weight. She clawed at the ground and let the grainy powder fall between her scarlet crusted fingers to the floor. The curious female soon grew bored with the dirt and bounded over to a chain link fence. It felt cool to touch and sleek as well, except for the gnarled bits.

Wrath didn't get it. Why the HELL was she so fascinated with the ground and a bunch of metal? It confounded him so much he emerged from his current hiding place and walked over to the fence she was currently pawing.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, giving her a look of befuddled incedulousy.

"I don't know, it's intresting, I've never seen anything like it."

"It's all over the place, let's go find the array." He grabbed her wrist and started to tug, but Loath refused to budge.

"No! I like this stuff, can I stay please?" She begged him through pristine eyes of violet innocence.

"But, but, I want you to come with me!" He cried incessantly.

Now Loath was at a crossroad. Be nice and go along with her little brother and obey the rules, or satisfy her own desires and disobey the rules. She felt inclined to disobey the rules and be selfish but it just seemed wrong. She had been taught that rules were to be obeyed at all times, and that won precedent over her own well being.

Reluctantly Loath rose from her place on the ground and allowed herself to be dragged over to a big patch of dried earth. As they got nearer Loath could make out lines in the ground in the shape of an alchemic array. However her attention was immediantly centered on the trembling creature Wrath pushed into the alchemic array and...chained?

The poor thing was wailing and moaning and sobbing and just couldn't seem to stop. Curious, she timidly walked over to it and looked into it's eyes. She was met with evergreen orbs clouded by torrents of tears and narrowed by swollen red cheeks. He attempt to fling himself onto her feet but was restrained by the chains binding him to the center of the array.

"What ARE you? Why are...like this?" She suddenly recalled seeing Wrath act akin to this and herself as well, but that was only when...

"Is the snake man going to hurt you too? Or has he already?" Loath asked with genuine concern. The proximity of the two beings closeness and the appearance of Loath sent the man into a fit of sobbing hysterics. She began to feel really bad, nauseous almost. Why was he...afraid...of her? What had she done wrong? Was she, possibly...turning into the snake man, without KNOWING it?

"I'm NOT bad! I didn't do anything did I? What did I do! WHAT!" Loath collapsed upon the ground and shook the terrified creature by his shoulders, tears threatening to fall from her own violet orbs. Abruptly she released him and began rocking back and forth cradling her head between her two perfectly healed knees.

"I'm NOT the snake man. I'm NOT the snake man. I'm NOT the snake man." Was the mantra rapidly falling from her salt drenched lips.

"What? Snake man? You mean Envy?" If Wrath was confused before he sure as hell hadn't a clue now. Why is she crying? Why? What was there to cry about? Wait was she actually crying for that...HUMAN!

"Are you crying for that thing? Is THAT why you're crying?" Wrath's voice now carried contempt.

"Don't cry for THAT. It's the cause of our misery. It should be HATED! It should be KILLED! STOP CRYING! STOP!" Loath looked up at her little brother, unaccustomed to such sharp, malice laced words coming from her own brother.

"Why do you hate it? Why should I?"

"It's a HUMAN! And an ALCHEMIST! WHY SHOULDN'T I!" This caused Loath to shie away a little.

"Is it a RULE, that we must hate humans?"

Wrath thought a minute, it sure SEEMED like a rule. His hatred was what drove him and the others. Hell he'd been told he was COMPOSED of vengeance and hatred, it could very well have been a rule.

"Yes, it's a rule."

Loath took a very good look at the creature, no, HUMAN, in front of her. She really didn't want to kill it, but it was a rule. Slowly she picked herself up, eyes cast downward, turn her back to the man and walked outside the circular array, Wrath at her heels. The bound man continued to scream for mercy, this time even more vehemently.

"Now, watch me." Wrath knelt on the ground and activated a neon blue light that shot up from within the cracks of the array.

"Now rip off your arm."

WHAT! Loath stared in shock as her mind processed the order. What good could come of that!

"And your leg."

This had to be nonsense, just HAD TO BE! It made NO SENSE. NONE AT ALL! This time she looked at him with shocked skeptiscism.

"I MEAN it, trust me." Her little brother looked up into her eyes with the purest honesty, begging a little even.

Trust? She DID trust him, they trusted each other. Should she put herself through such pain because of a simple word, one simple word? What value did that word hold? Her little brother seemed adamnt about it though. And he already said she couldn't die. AND it was an order. All those reasons overruled her fear of pain and she ruthlessly latched onto her left arm. In three seconds of agonizing pain she tore the bone from the socket. Blood splattered everywhere and fell in rivers from the huge hole in her shoulder where her arm used to be.Torn ligaments and tendons hung uselessly from her shoulder and arm, alabaster white bone jutted out from the gapping hole, flesh hanging from the tip, dripping scarlet life in small droplets.

Without thinking she violently tore her leg off as well. the ripping noise her leg emitted made her want to hurl. Without her leg to balance on she fell to the ground, schreeching and writihing.

"HURRY! Grab your arm and leg and get in the array!"

Mindlessly Loath squirmed into the blue light and at once became enveloped in it.

A big blackish purple door stood before her, and embedded in it were EYES. Thousands upon thousands of violet eyes, just like HERS. Currently it had innumerous amounts of small blacks handsgriping on to the human alchemist. Suddenly, she was surrounded by tiny black hands herself that wrapped themselves around her and began to drag her into the darkness.

"NO! NOOO! NOOOOOO! I don't wanna go there!" She furiously struggled against the mass of hands. then, strangely enough, they released their grip on her and took her limbs instead.

Loath looked around, trying to find the alchemist but couldn't and concluded the door had gotten him. Suddenly the Door open up and the black hands were back, surrounding her yet again, only this time when she managed to escape she had new limbs.

It was hard to tell the difference between her old limbs and the new ones but it was there. The pigment of the new limbs' skin was a bit darker than hers. In fact, the shade seemed much like the alchemist's. Too tired to care anymore, the female homunculous woozily fell to the floor, unconcious.

The instant Wrath told her to rip her own limbs off he instantly regretted it. THe gruesome sight of his own sister tearing herself apart was just digusting,and the screaming made his blood curdle. Especially since he knew that he was partially behind the cause of her pain. Does she truely trust me that much? He felt strange at this thought. This feeling wasn't anger or sadness or pain, and not really love. He didn't have a word for this new feeling. however, it didn't last long. Thoughts of the dreaded Door filled his head, He could practically FEEL the tiny black appendages taking hold of him, those violet slitted eyes watching him, it made him shudder violently.

BUt that feeling was soon intensified a hundred fold when he saw the alchemic light die down to reveal his sister, face down on the ground, unmoving.

"Sister? Sis..sist..sister? Loath...? LOATH!" He ran to her and threw himself down beside her, sobbing. All of a sudden he felt her skin tremble lightly and her leg twitch.

"You're not dead! YAY! You're still here! You didn't abandon me!" He curled into her and clutched desperatly at her clothing, burying his face into her chest, tears raking his small form, taking comfort in the rythmic falling and rising of her chest.

$#$W&Y(TR$E$)(&$#E#&)!&(!#$#$&(#$#$($(&(#((P(&#$#)+)(T$#Q$)(

Maruken: Whew, so how was that? Finally some light psychological angst. 


	9. Motivation, Falsity, Angst

Maruken: Hi! 9th chapter here, have fun!

(&#$#IOP($#$#&$#&#$#$$#$#$$$$#$#)$#!$OIU&$#!#

"So, what do we do? I'm getting bored." Lithe lazily yawned and looked around.

She stood on a little island in the middle of a lagoon, eyeing the bluish liquid.

" Imagine yourself as the water."

WHAT! "What's THAT supposed to do?" Lithe was now severely confused and annoyed, if all they were going to do was pretend she neednt have come anyways. This seemed WAY too childish.

"Try it." Sloth said, smiling encouragingly.

"Fine." Strangely enough after a few minutes of meditating on becoming water she began to...melt? Abruptly her eyes flashed open and she stared in horror at her arm, now tinted a light blue.

"WHAT was THAT!" She screamed in terror.

"THat was normal try it again, only keep at it until your entire body is transparent."

This made no sense. Absolutly ZERO. Still she tried it again, although this time when she began to feel that melting sensation she went along with it.

"VERY good, now open your eyes but keep concentrating."

Lithe opened her eyes but the moment she did her body began reverting back to its original state. Frustrated she squinched her violet eyes shut again and concentrated really hard. Once again she opened her eyes, sadly the same thing happened though.

"I can't do it, this is ridiculous." And with that, the female homunculous walked off the edge of the island and into the water. The warm liquid enveloped her as she immersed herself in it, she reveled in the wonderous feeling.

Sloth sighed but didn't go after, instead she observed her. She can swim, but I've never taught her how. Strange, that shouldn't be possible. Maybe she could swim back when she was human?

AS Sloth was lost in her own thoughts Lithe was having the time of her life. She felt at home in the water, all her troubles drifted away with the waves she created. However, in all her fun she failed to realize her "mother" was no longer on the island. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted out of the water. Lithe began frantically thrashing about try to escape the water's grip. THe substance began wrapping itself around her in an...embrace?

"AAAHHHHHHghggh...Mother?" She said incredulously, gagging on the water.

"Yes dear, now this time listen to me."Sloth said firmly to her rebellious daughter.

Dumbfounded, Lithe stopped struggling and allowed herself to be dragged back to the island. Once they both reached the small plot of land Sloth released her grip and gently lay Lithe on the ground.

"How...how..how did you...do that?" Whispered Lithe in awe.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, you can do the same thing too."

" I CAN!"

"Yes, but only with practice. Will you practice now?"

"YEAH! Of course I will."

Funny, when you show a child a cookie they want to learn how to bake. Wrath was proof of that. Now I show Lithe the "cookie" and she all of a sudden will put the time and effort into learning how to "bake. I wonder if this works everytime? Sloth thought. I wonder if I can use this information? After all, knowledge should be put to good use, or what use is it?

A couple hours later Lithe fell back on to the grassy ground, exhausted. Sloth marveled at the girl's will power and endurance. How could she concentrate THAT hard for THAT long? Did she really want it THIS much? Why? What's so good about it? She always took her abilities for granted, they were nothing special. Sadly after all that work Lithe could only keep her fingers translucent. Sloth sighed and picked up her flushed daughter and slowly tread through the water to the other side and on to land. The training had really tuckered Lithe out so she barely stirred the entire trip home. For being lazy, she was pretty persistent.

After a while the two returned to the mansion, Sloth dead tired and Lithe out like a light. Pride greeted them and took Lithe from Sloth and put her to bed. Then he returned to Sloth's side as though they were a married couple.

"How was training?"

"Good, she can't do much but she can change her fingers."

"That's not good enough, try to push her harder next time."

"But she was tired from just that. I don't know if she's capable of anymore."

"Her name is close to yours, she'll be fine."

"I guess."

Pride DID have a point, wait, did that mean Lithe is actually capable of more than just that? Was she faking fatigue? And if so, did she just FALL for it? Angrily, Sloth shook her head and trudged upstairs to her room, Pride accompanying her.

Why Sloth put up with that girl's laziness Pride didn't know. Why didn't she just push Lithe until she could do it? He KNEW she could, she was a homunculous, of COURSE she could. Then again, he also couldn't quite understand why she put up with Wrath's constant complaining and whining.

Envy watched the entire thing in disgust. He hated, no, absolutley despised the way those three acted around each other. THe way Sloth always talked to Lithe with such calming words and the way Lithe rolled her eyes or smiled back. And the way Pride wrapped his arm around Sloth. It was just VILE! WRONG! Sickening, just sickening. THe Sin felt something stirring inside him whenever he happened to catch them together, something that ravenously ate at him. That twisted his entrails into a knot and forced them up his throat.

Why were they always so fucking HAPPY? What REASON did they have to be happy! What RIGHT! They were monstrosities cast out by the Door. They killed and they butchered and they slaughtered, they should be happy doing THAT! Not talking, how can one derive pleasure from talking! Unless you were threatening someone, THAT always brought a smile to his face, but they were just talking about normal things.

Actually, he understood why looking at Sloth made him sick, it was obvious. She used to be the pisqueek's and his damned tin brother's mom. He had GOOD, oh yes, VERY GOOD reasons and justifications of his unbridled hatred of her. His hand clenched into a fist as he thought of Sloth A.K.A Trisha Elric. Oh how he wanted to rip her guts out and force feed them to her. SHE was the reason he had no real father. It was all HER damned fault! SHE stole his father away from him. SHE DID IT! He could feel himself shake with rage.

He'd kill her, he SWORE he would. At least he wanted to, he wanted to so VERY BADLY. So bad it HURT. Snarling, he pushed himself away from the pillar he was hiding behind and stomped off down the dark hallway, dreaming of the day when he would wrench that damned woman's head off.

#YY)()#&()#($#$#$#&(&O(&$#$&()(&$#&()+)((&()()$&

Maruken: YAY! I put in Envy angst, it was fun. Sorry about the length, it's kinda really short, I'll try to do better next time.

Bai bai! 


End file.
